


Your Worth It!

by DeaCherryPie69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester And Reader, Dean Winchester And You, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, deanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaCherryPie69/pseuds/DeaCherryPie69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Doesn't think He's Worth Your Worry And You Prove Him Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Worth It!

“Dean..." The silence between you two was slowly tearing you apart. You wanted answers about that dumb ass mark on his arm but he obviously wasn't going to tell you shit. So here you are sitting at the edge of the bed trying to get him to at least look at you, but he won't and you cant take it anymore. The silence is now disturbed as you explode on Dean. “Do you not have a clue what it feels like to see you like this, you won't talk to me, look at me or even at least try to explain what that mark is and what it is doing to you. What the fuck dea." Dean stops you mid sentence “Y\N! God dammit don't you waste your pretty little head worrying about me, I'm not worth it!" Tears threaten to overflow Dean's eyes. “Dean.." you say your voice now softer. “Don't you ever say your not worth it, your my everything. Your worth my love, worry, and hell even my life." Dean finally looks at you with a tear running down his cheek. “Baby.... please tell me what's wrong." You say as tears cloud your vision. Dean responds with a rough kiss to your lips. You wanted him to feel worth it so that's what you planned on doing tonight. You don't pull out of his rough kiss instead your tongue begs for entrance in Deans mouth, and he let's you in. With your tongues now wrestling Dean lays you down on the bed and straddles over you. You give a soft moan when Dean breaks from the kiss to nip on the sweet spot of your neck. You feel your self getting wetter at the second as Dean snakes his hand up your shirt and unclasps your bra in one quick motion. Dean takes your shirt off and throws it on the floor along with your bra you do the same action with his shirt. You moan loudly when Deans tongue lightly licks your nipples leaving them shiny and wet with his saliva. You feel his erection grow against you and you reach your hand down to unbutton his jeans. Once his jeans are unbutton you slide them down along with his boxers and feel his fully grown erection bounce against you. You tug on Deans hair and whisper in his ear, “Let me show you how much your worth." And with that he flips you over with a groan and before you can slide down to his dick, he kisses you harder than before. While you are stuck in Deans rough kiss you lazily run your hand down his shaft and that causes Dean to moan into the kiss. He pulls away and says into your ear, “Y/N... Baby show me." And with that you made your way down to his hard and delicately flicked your tongue over the head of his dick getting a whimper from Dean. You took all of Dean in your mouth, your lips went up and down his shaft causing a long throaty groan from Dean. Your actions caused Dean to whisper your name over and over again. The second he bucked into you, you knew he was gonna come soon so you pulled off causing Dean to whimper loudly. You hopped off the bed to strip off the remaining of your clothes and stood stark naked in front of Dean. He grabbed you by your hips and pulled you on top of him. He reached down in between your sweaty bodies and you gave a soft moan as he slid his fingers across your dripping lips. “Your so wet for me Y/N." He said as he started to rub your clit. Your moaning started to get louder as he went on and your sex started to clench. “Stop right there Winchester." You said as you pulled his hand away from your clit. “I'm supposed to be showing you how worth it you are." And with that Dean helped you position your sex over his. You both moaned loudly feeling each others warmth. You slowly started to bounce on Deans cock moaning Deans name over and over again. Dean grabbed you by your hips and helped you pick up the pace. “Y/N... Oh god baby you feel so good." You felt your orgasm starting to build up you were going to come soon, suddenly Deans fingers started to rub your clit and you knew he was reaching his climax. “Come for me Winchester!." You demanded. He did as he was told with a loud throaty moan. You finally reached your climax practically screaming Deans name.

After riding out each others orgasm you fell to Deans chest panting. After five minutes of silence Dean cleared his throat and said “Baby... I'll explain everything to you in the morning, I just don't want to ruin this moment." A moment of relief washed over you at his words. “Y/N I love you..." “ I know Dean... And I hoped you learned your lesson Winchester!" You say with a smile. “Hmmm... You might have to show me again." He says with a grin you haven't seen in a while. “Hell yea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Liked It.


End file.
